DULCE VENGANZA
by VaneUchihaWacabayashi
Summary: Cuando el amor de tu vida te traiciona con tu mejor amiga ¿Qué haces?, te sientas a llorar o decides pagarles con la misma moneda, ¿Difícil decisión?, averigua que decisión Tomara la dulce Hyuga Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me llamo Vanessa, esta es mi primera historia es un two-shot espero sea de su agrado.**

Aclaro que Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los uso para hacer esta historia sin fines lucrativos la cual advierto que contiene lemmon.

- Hablan. -

"_Piensan"_

_**Resumen: Cuando el amor de tu vida te traiciona con tu mejor amiga ¿Qué haces?, te sientas a llorar o decides pagarles con la misma moneda, ¿Difícil decisión?**_

**DULCE VENGANZA**

Había pasado ya un mes desde el ataque de Pain a Konoha y una hermosa chica de ojos perlados se dirigía a la casa de su actual novio Naruto, pues este le había pedido que fuese su novia después de ver la valentía de esta al intentar salvarlo de tan temible enemigo, iba totalmente ansiosa con un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro pues había decidido aceptar la propuesta de su gran amor y entregarse a él.

El camino se le antojaba eterno pues realmente se sentía muy feliz, pues después de tanto tiempo de amarlo y admirarlo en secreto por fin su sueño se haría realidad, así sumida en hermosos pensamientos llego al departamento de su amado rubio al entrar la portera la observo con una mueca de pena queriéndole dar a entender algo, demo se encontraba demasiado feliz para poner atención a algo más, finalmente se encontraba frente a la puerta, iba a tocar cuando una idea apareció en su inocente mente.

- _"Etto no suelo hacer esto, demo en verdad quiero sorprenderlo"_, con este pensamiento prefirió hacer un jutsu y aparecer dentro del apartamento pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría.

- Ahh si Naru maaaas Mmmm – Gritaba excitada una pelirrosa mientras un apuesto ojiazul succionaba uno de sus pequeños pezones y la penetraba con fuerza con fuerza sobre el living pues sentía que pronto terminaría – Sakura-chan ahhhh eres la mejor Te Amooooooo – gritó el rubio al derramarse en su interior.

Esa escena, esas palabras, destrozaban su pobre y frágil corazón, lagrimas salían por montones de sus hermosos ojos, no podía moverse, sin poder evitarlo doloroso sollozo escapo de sus delicados labios alertando a la pareja. – N..Naruto ¿por qué?, ¡ ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO? – estaba totalmente fuera de sí se sentía destrozada, sus ojos eran ahora dos témpanos de hielo.

- Hinata-chan yo…. Yo – se había quedado sin palabras no sabía que decir, se sentía un monstruo por ser el causante de esas lagrimas, de ese dolor.

- Hyuga-sama de ahora en adelante para ti Uzumaki, lo mismo va para ti Haruno, me dan asco los dos, mi mejor amiga y mi ex novio, se merecen uno al otro, me dan lastima, demo se que obtendrán lo que merecen, personalmente me encargare de ello, ¡Adiós! – Limpió sus lágrimas y se dio vuelta para salir pero una mano sobre su hombro detuvo su andar.

- Hinata-chan espera yo… perdóname.. por favor – decía un rubio llorando de verdad se sentía mal viendo en ese estado de frialdad absoluta, a una chica tan dulce sentía que merecía la muerte, poco a poco se fue hincando sujetando una pierna de la chica mientras esta solo se soltó de su agarre y salió de aquel maldito lugar, la última frase que ambos lograron escuchar fue. - ¡Jamás!, haré de sus vidas un infierno- y luego el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, no sabían porque pero sentían que de verdad lo pagarían.

Mientras tanto en el dojo mas grande de Konoha una chica interrumpía el entrenamiento de su padre y su primo de forma ruidosa, exigiendo una audiencia en privado con su el líder del clan dejándolos sorprendidos pues ahora tenía la mirada digna de un Hyuga.

- Neji retírate – ordeno secamente el líder.

– Hai, Hiashi-sama – fue la respuesta del castaño mientras abandonaba el lugar

- Y bien, Hinata, no tengo todo el día, que quieres – exigió el mayor

- Quiero proponerle un trato otosan – dijo con gran frialdad. – Entréneme para ser la líder que este clan necesita por dos meses y si no lo logro personalmente me quitare la vida así podrá nombrar a Hanabi como sucesora sin tener que esperar, no tiene nada que perder, padre-.

- Acepto, a partir de mañana comenzamos. – Decidió mientras daba la espalda a su hija mayor – Al menos muriendo serás útil para el clan-.

- Hmp, no moriré Hiashi-sama. – sonrió arrogantemente. – Mas bien vaya poniendo fecha para nombrarme su sucesora. – Respondió con mucha calma y saliendo del dojo dejando a un pasmado líder dentro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Dos largos años habían pasado, dos años en los cuales se arrepentía enormemente por haber lastimado de esa forma a la persona que tanto amaba, porque sí, la amaba pero por estúpido no se dio cuenta sino hasta que la perdió y que sus amigos lo rechazasen y lo tratasen como la peor escoria del mundo junto a Sakura-chan, su relación con ella no había funcionado pues el no la amaba ya y ella seguía enamorada de Sasuke, un sus piro escapó de sus labios, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora se encontraban opacos sin la alegría que antes tenían.

"_Mi única felicidad ahora es que el Teme por fin regresa con nosotros a Konoha y que podre pedirle consejos para recuperar a mi Hina-chan porque lo hare Dattebayo" _

- ¡Temeeee!. - Gritó el hiperactivo ninja recuperando un poco del estado de ánimo que hacía dos años no tenía – Apurémonos, la vieja nos espera.-

- Hmp, no molestes dobe eso ya lo sé. – Respondió mientras giraba su cara hacia una molestia que se colgaba de su brazo y le gritaba. – Y tu Sakura ¡SUELTAME! que no vez que molestas.- Ante la cara de esta se libero de su agarre y avanzo a mayor velocidad dejando tras de sí a una muy desanimada chica metida en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?, creí que ahora con tu regreso y tu venganza cumplida me dirías que me amas, demo sigues siendo muy esquivo conmigo. Pero aún así no me rendiré porque tú eres mío Sasuke-kun, nuestro destino es estar juntos yo lo sé y te demostrare todo mi amor"_

- Hinata, Neji, Hanabi.- Se escucha la voz del líder Hyuga. – Escuchen con atención, la Hokage ha decidido que ahora que Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea venga a vivir en nuestro recinto para que podamos vigilarlo ya que se le ha otorgado el perdón por haber eliminado a enemigos muy peligrosos para Konoha.- Observo detenidamente a todos con seriedad para después proseguir.

- Esto que les voy a decir a continuación deberán guardarlo en secreto, pues es de suma importancia para el futuro de la aldea.- Después de una breve pausa para ver que todos asentían con seriedad continuó. – Quiero que lo traten bien y lo hagan sentir cómodo ya que queremos que restablezca el clan Uchiha y de preferencia con una Hyuga noble para crear un nuevo kekegenkai más poderoso, parecido o superior al rinnegan original pero él no debe saberlo, es un secreto de estado ¿Quedó claro?.-

- Hai.- Fue la respuesta de todos los presentes.

- Bien eso es todo, Neji, Hanabi, pueden retirarse.- Una vez que se retiraron y antes de abandonar el recinto mencionó. – Hinata como mi sucesora deberás estar al pendiente de cada cosa que necesite el Uchiha, puedes retirarte.-

- Hai Otosan, ordenare que tengan listo todo para recibirlo e iré personalmente por Uchiha-san.- Comento la ojiblanca mientras se encaminaba fuera de la habitación.

- Una cosa más Hinata.- Agrego mirándola inexpresivamente pero con una imperceptible sonrisa. – Estoy orgulloso de ti Hija, ahora vete.- dijo mientras se giraba dándole la espalda.

Las lágrimas de felicidad luchaban por salir de sus perladas orbes por fin escuchaba las palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar.

-Arigatou padre.- Salió de sus delicados labios en un susurro que llego a su progenitor y continuo con su camino.

Un apuesto ojinegro se encontraba parado soportando las idioteces de su rubio amigo mientras esperaba que llegaran por él para ir a los dominios Hyuga. _"¿Quién diablos es Hina-chan?, y que diablos se cree este usuratonkachi para pedirme consejos de cómo conquistar una mujer, hmp, como si a mí me fuese a interesar alguna, aunque pensándolo bien debo restablecer mi clan, si lo hare pero deberá ser con una que no sea una de mis estúpidas fans, deberá ser lo opuesto a ellas y… "_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por una dulce y melodiosa voz.

"_¿De quién es esa hermosa voz?"_. Pensó mientras observaba a la hermosa muchacha que se encontraba frente a él, parecía un hermoso Ángel ataviada con un hermoso kimono de seda color lila que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y su delicada figura, su hermoso cabello suelto y su hermoso rostro, era simplemente perfecta.

- Etto, Ohayo, Uchiha-san, sea bienvenido a la aldea.- dijo educadamente la peli azul mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia. – Soy Hyuga Hinata y he venido por usted para escoltarlo a su nuevo hogar.

- Hmp, solo llámame Sasuke odio los formalismos, simplemente te diré Hinata.- Declaró con sequedad el ultimo Uchiha y una media sonrisa de ángel-demonio en sus labios ocasionando un hermoso sonrojo en la ojiperla.

- H..Hai Sasuke-kun.- respondió con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa. – Etto, ¿nos vamos?

- Hai.- y así comenzaron a andar dejando solo a un rubio que se sentía terriblemente celoso.

"_¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiesen ignorado de esa manera?, se supone que ese teme le ayudaría a conquistar a su Hina-chan no que acapararía su atención, no, no, no eso no podía ser al teme no le gustaba nadie en ese momento seguramente quería ganarse la atención de Hinata para acercarlo a ella, si eso debía ser Dattebayo". _

Y así con una gran sonrisa y un mejor humor se fue a comer ramen mas no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo.

"_Hmp, lo siento dobe pero Hina-chan es mía, con ella restauraré mi clan es la chica ideal y además es una Hyuga quien mejor para convertirse en la matriarca del nuevo y mejorado clan Uchiha, además disfrutare mucho haciéndola mía una y otra vez a partir de hoy Hinata me perteneces"_

En el Ichiharu ramen una rubio y una pelirrosa desayunaban tranquilamente, pero ambos tenían una cara con melancolía.

- Nee, Sakura-chan ¿qué te pasa?, ¿es por el teme? – Preguntaba el ojiazul

- Hay Naruto, sí, es por él, se sigue portando muy frío conmigo y no me acepta, creí que cuando regresara me amaría pero no ha sido así, aunque aún no me daré por vencida el es mío y luchare por él. –

- Así se habla Sakura-chan, es más, vayamos a visitar al teme y de paso veo a mi hermosa Hina-chan Dattebayo. –

- Que buena idea Naruto, vamos. – Mencionó mientras pensaba. "Pero qué demonios le ve a esa estúpida de Hinata no entiendo cómo puede seguir deseando recuperarla después de haber estado con una mujer como yo, esa es una completa idiota y tartamuda no tiene gracia alguna no merece siquiera estar en una familia tan prestigiosa como esa, yo estaría mil veces mejor que ella, pero ya me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible".

- ¡Sí! – Y así partieron rumbo a la mansión Hyuga

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

En una elegante habitación del complejo Hyuga se encontraba el último Uchiha pensando en que no había tenido oportunidad de comenzar con su plan de seducción puesto que no había podido estar a solas con la dulce Hina-chan, aunque debía admitir que se sentía tranquilo ahí nadie lo molestaba y no dejaban entrar a sus odiosas fans.

- Hmp, ojalá y también les negaran el paso al dobe y a la molestia de Sakura.- Mencionó en un susurro. – Debo apresurarme a hacer mía a Hinata el dobe cada vez me fastidia más diciendo que ella le pertenece, ya quiero demostrarle cuanto se equivoca. –

- Toc, toc. Se escuchó de repente

- Hmp, que quieren.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun, disculpa que te moleste demo quería saber si deseas bajar o comer o deseas que te traiga algo, ya que nadie comerá hoy debido a una reunión que hay en la aldea del Rayo, todos los de la rama principal han salido. –

"_Oh, sí, las cosas no podían salir mejor la oportunidad perfecta y su presa se servía en bandeja de plata"._ Pensó en apuesto muchacho mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la ojiperla con una arrogante pero sexy sonrisa en sus labios.

La cercanía fue tal que la hermosa chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda._ "Debo admitir que es sumamente guapo y sexy totalmente diferente a todos los chicos de aquí"_. Pensó mientras un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Fue tanta su concentración en ese momento que cuando se dio cuenta el ojinegro ya se encontraba tomándola por la esbelta cintura femenina y sus labios estaban a milímetros de su oído dejándola sentir su cálido aliento en ese punto tan sensible pero a la vez placentero, toda su piel se erizó con tan solo eso pero más, aún cuando él le susurró sensualmente.

- Oh, sí, Hina, sí que tengo hambre, pero definitivamente es de algo mucho más delicioso y exquisito que unos simples alimentos. – La ojiblanca no sabía qué hacer estas eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas para ella, no sabía qué hacer, solo atino a responder inocentemente.

- ¿Q.. Qué se le antoja S…Sasuke-kun? – Sin saber que esto provocaría más aun al apuesto pelinegro.

- Tu Hina-Hime, Tú eres lo que se me antoja, como puedes ver algo mas delicioso que el mas delicioso de los postres.

Para demostrarlo dio un sensual mordisquito en la oreja de la inocente muchacha, haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos, pero no se quedó ahí, oh, no, lentamente fue bajando dando sensuales besos desde la oreja hasta la base del cuello haciendo que la pequeña Hyuga desde donde repitió la acción ahora ascendiendo como el aleteo de una mariposa hasta llegar a sus labios, esos que tanto había deseado, los cuales rosó lentamente con los suyos.

Hinata no pudo evitar gemir con desesperación cuando sintió el roce de los labios del pelinegro, pero aumento más cuando el delineo sus labios con su húmeda lengua mojándolos y a la vez pidiendo permiso para entrar, sentía miles de escalofríos recorriendo su columna, era una sensación tan placentera que deseaba más, mucho más, sentía una gran necesidad de él.

Tímidamente pero a la vez con pasión abrió su boca dejando que la lengua del Uchiha rozara la suya, la sensación fue tan placentera que ambos soltaron un gemido ahogado, sus lenguas peleaban sin cesar, pero ninguna perdía la batalla, por el contrario aumentaban de intensidad, el roce era simplemente exquisito.

La ojiperla sabía que él la deseaba, y lo peor era que ella le correspondía, se encontraban solos, nadie podría interrumpirlos, si quería parar este era el momento de hacerlo, demo, no quería y no lo haría esa tarde seria de Uchiha Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Hasta aquí el primer capi chicas, espero sea de su agrado y no sean muy duras con su crítica, si les gusta lo continuo xd.

Besos a agradecimiento de antemano a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo. Se aceptan críticas.

VaNe Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola chicas!, primero que nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a quienes se han pasado por mi historia, originalmente iba a ser de solo 2 capis demo creo que me saldrán como 5 jeje, pues espero que les guste y no decepcionarlas con el segundo capi._

_**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA MÍNIMO.**_

_**Naruto y Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, que mal. T.T**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**_

_La ojiperla sabía que él la deseaba, y lo peor era que ella le correspondía, se encontraban solos, nadie podría interrumpirlos, si quería parar este era el momento de hacerlo, demo, no quería y no lo haría esa tarde seria de Uchiha Sasuke._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.

_**CAPITULO II.**_

Los besos ya no bastaban, el pelinegro devoraba la boca de la peli azul con urgencia, no le daba tregua poco a poco sus besos fueron descendiendo al blanquecino cuello femenino, eran besos húmedos, succionaba esa tersa, pero sensible piel sin piedad alguna la estaba marcando como suya, ella lo sabía y no se quejaba, por el contrario le encantaba.

La ojiperla poco a poco fue perdiendo su timidez y comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la polera del chico apreciando sus perfectos abdominales mientras el rompía su blusa, dejándola con un hermoso sujetador de encaje blanco con tiritas lilas, inocente pero sensual a la vez, el ojinegro no pudo evitar recorrer todo su magnífico cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta, lujuriosa, mientras la hermosa chica se sonrojaba nuevamente.

Sasuke empujo a Hinata hasta la cama, una vez que la tuvo ahí se dedico a besar su boca con desesperación, bajaba a su cuello, logrando que la muchacha gimiera quedito ansiando más, él decidió darle vuelta dejándola de costado para poder besar suavemente su espalda lamia en algunas partes y hacia presión con sus dientes en otras, hasta que llego al broche del sujetador quitándolo suavemente, demo continuaba besándola hasta llegar a la nuca para comenzar a soplar y a lamer, era tal el placer que sentía en ese lugar la Hyuga, que ya no sabía qué hacer, por más que trataba de evitar gemir no podía.

El moreno al notar que esta se contenía susurro muy sensualmente en su oído. – No te contengas Hina, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre hasta que tu garganta quede dolorida y tu cuerpo exhausto de pasión. –

La morena solo pudo emitir un – Mmmm, ahhh S…Sasuke onegai continua Mmmm – Sus labios fueron sellados por un abrazador beso.

Con pesar se separo de ella para deshacerse de ese molesto sujetador y apreciar esos apetitosos senos que le encantaron, la ojiluna, intento cubrirse pero era demasiado tarde, Sasuke ya los tenía en sus manos masajeándolos suavemente.

- Perfectos. – Fue lo único que pronunció antes de lamer el contorno de uno de ellos lentamente hasta llegar al rosado pezón que tomo entre sus labios y para lamerlo, chuparlo y de vez en cuando mordisquearlo suavemente.

La Hyuga no podía parar de gemir – Ahhh, mmmm, S…Sasuke ahhhhh. – No podía decir nada coherente pues el placer que le estaba dando el pelinegro era infinito solo podía pensar "Oh kami-sama que bien se siente, quiero más, demo no sé como pedirlo"

El pelinegro fue descendiendo por todo el plano vientre de la ojiluna, poco a poco se deshizo de los pantaloncillos de esta llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que esta llevaba un sexy bikini que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, solo pudo relamerse al verla así, totalmente expuesta para él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y jadeante.

Nuevamente subió a su altura y la beso con más desenfreno, pero ella rompió el beso al sentir como dos de sus dedos tomaban su botoncito de placer y lo estimulaban.

- Mmmh, S…..Sa…Sasukee. Ahh, P..orfav..or quiero sentirte. Ahhhh. – El moreno sonrió ante tales palabras era eso lo que deseaba que ella enloqueciera de placer.

Se deshizo rápidamente de sus ropas quedando como su madre lo trajo al mundo y sintiendo un gran alivio pues su ropa lo molestaba desde hacía mucho, su excitación le dolía necesitaba poseerla con urgencia.

Hinata estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada al ver el enorme miembro del Uchiha pues era su primera vez, pero también sentía un profundo deseo.

"Por kami es enorme" pensaba la ojiperla mientras se sonrojaba y se cubría los ojos en un gesto que al moreno se le antojo muy tierno, pero sólo logró provocarlo más.

"En verdad es muy inocente e inexperta, creo que disfrutare mucho enseñándole los placeres de la vida". Pensó mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

- Ahhh. - Gimió la ojiperla al sentir como el duro miembro del chico hacía contacto con su sexo que se encontraba ya húmedo.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse encima de la morena deslizando su hombría en ella apreciando como se humedecía más y de paso a él también, todo esto lograba que ambos gimieran y jadearan.

- Hina, ya.. No.. Aguanto, necesito tenerte completamente Ahhh. – Apenas y podía mantener su peso en las manos para no aplastarla.

- Sa…mmmm….Sasuke. tuya ya ahhhh onegai – Dificilmente consigio responder la hermosa chica.

El Uchiha nuevamente la besó con desesperación mientras se hincaba para poder tomar sus piernas y elevarlas para separarlas más, por alguna razón quería que disfrutara, que no sufriera mucho.

Poco a poco guio su miembro hasta el sexo de la chica comenzando a penetrarla suavemente pero firme a la vez, cuando sintió la pequeña barrera empujo un poquito mas arrancando un gemido de dolor de la ojiluna y una pequeña lágrima.

- Tranquila solo espera pron… Ahhhh. - Gimió el pelinegro al sentir como ella se movía.

- Sasuke Mmmm. Ahhhh, sigue, oneg.. Onegai, ya no siento, mmm dolor. –

Ante estas palabras el Uchiha no se contuvo más y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza casi de forma animal, la deseaba demasiado.

La chica ante las embestidas del pelinegro solo podía pedir más, lo tenía abrazado con sus piernas de su cadera impidiendo que se alejara mucho.

El placer iba en aumento solo se escuchaban fuertes gemidos por todo el pasillo, los cuales alertaron a una pareja que pensando que había pasado algo abrieron de improvisto la puerta de la habitación quedando en estado de shock total ante lo que presenciaban, estaban haciéndolo frente a sus propios ojos y no se detuvieron con su llegada, ambos creían estar en una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la Haruno al presenciar esto mientras el Uzumaki apretaba con fuerza los puños hasta que un sonido los hizo salir de su actual estado de shock.

- Ahhh. Hina eres mía sólo mía. Mmmm dilo. – Exigía el ojinegro viendo de reojo al rubio, dejaría claro de una vez a que ella era suya.

La hermosa ojiperla al ver a la pareja que los observaba se apresuro a responder entre gemidos de auténtico placer.

- S..Sasuke-kun. Mmmmm, Ahhhh sí, sí soy tu… Tuya. también tú ahhh, eres mío. – Era su primera experiencia demo sabía que no aguantaría por más tiempo las salvajes embestidas la tenían al límite.

Al moreno la respuesta de la peli azul lo puso a mil ¡no aguantaría más!, así que se apresuro a responder mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas

– Si, Hina, Soy ahhh tuyo y desde este mo. Mmmm. Momento eres mi prometida. – Y le plantó una deliciosa mordidita en el cuello que en conjunto con unas ultimas embestidas logro la culminación de ambos, quedando rendidos.

El Uchiha se hizo a un lado para quitar el peso de su Hime y atraerla hacia él pues presentía lo que se avecinaba.

Esas palabras destrozaron a los espectadores de tan pasional entrega, la ojijade se dejó caer al piso mientras gritaba llorando a grito abierto ¡PORQUE, PORQUÉ PORQUÉ SASUKE-KUN YO TE AMOOO! ¡TE AMO!, ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!, ¡NO PUEDES! ¡LO HE DADO TODO POR TI!

En cambio un rubio se fue encima del Uchiha para golpearlo, sin embargo el ataque de un Juken en sus brazos seguido de un potente grito lo detuvo.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!, ¡QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA AHORA!

**!Hola de Nuevo! **

_**Principalmente agradezco a:**_

_**Lidia: **__Amix, hermosa sabes que te adoro mil gracias por tu apoyo_

_**Rika De Hiwatar**__**i: **__Nena linda! Mil gracias me hiciste sonreir muchísimo con tu comentario eres súper dulce, espero te guste este capi, y yo también odio al chicle ese Xd._

_**Ani: **__Linda gracias por leer, espero te guste la conti_

_**_: **__Linda no me apareció tu nombre solo la fecha jeje, pero espero que te guste y te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, espero disfrutes el capi._

_**Fujioka-chan: **__Linda concuerdo contigo al 100 Sasuke es super sexy y espera a los sigs capis juju, lo será aun más._

_**NARUYCHI AIICHI: **__Hola linda! Espero te encuentres super bien, si continuare la historia hasta el final así fuese una sola persona la que la lea, no la botare, y pues la alargare unos cuantos capis mas porque tengo varias ideas en mente, aunque tendrá mucho lemmon creo._

_**Fer-prilla:**__ Hola guapa, pues, como vez no se los echo a perder Xd, le espera mucho sufrimiento a la pelirrosa jaja y te caerá más mal aún en los siguientes capítulos._

_**Layill: **__Jaja no linda, no los interrupieron aunque ahora si se viene lo bueno jeje._

_**Sarah-Gotich: **__Hola linda! Si Naruto la perdió por Baka aunque ya veremos que le depara el destino a el jaja._

_**Kisara Uchiha: **__Hola amix prexioxa! Ya està jaja felicidades por tu primer lugar en tu curso lo prometido es deuda y el capi está listo como premio a tu esfuerzo Xd._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola chicas!, primero que nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a quienes se han pasado por mi historia, lamento la tardanza pero los exámenes estuvieron complicadísimos, bueno sin más charla a leer._

_**Naruto y Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, que mal. T.T**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**_

_- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!, ¡QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA AHORA!_

**CAPÍTULO III**

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante la imponente voz, el joven rubio en el suelo dolorido por los golpes, la pelirrosa dejó de llorar en seco, la hermosa ojiperla avergonzada cubrió con una sábana su desnudes, mientras el pelinegro rápidamente se colocaba sus bóxers, nadie sabía que hacer o decir ante la iracunda mirada del patriarca Hyuga.

- ¡HINATA VISTETE Y VE CON LA HOKAGUE INMEDIATAMENTE Y TRAELA AQUÍ!, ¡UZUMAKI, HARUNO Y UCHIHA SIGANME AHORA! – Las órdenes fueron obedecidas sin queja alguna, el siempre frío Hiasi se notaba colérico y nadie quería empeorar la situación, sin embargo cada uno de los jóvenes iba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Esto no pudo salir mejor, ahora la estúpida zorra de Hinata mínimo será expulsada del clan y de la aldea, Sasuke-kun seguramente será corrido de aquí y yo le ofreceré vivir conmigo, así por fin será solo mío, no le perdonare a esa inútil el haberse metido con mi hombre voy a hundirla"_

"_Genial ahora el maldito Teme seguramente será alejado de mi Hina-chan y quizás de la aldea de una buena vez, ahora sé que jamás debí traerlo de regreso, lo matare con mis propias manos y ya no seré bueno con Hinata, esa idiota se entrego a él cuando a mi me decía no estoy lista Naruto-kun, maldita hipócrita ya te demostrare yo como es un hombre de verdad"_

"_Ahora el Dobe y la molestia de Sakura ya saben que Hina es solo mía, solo debo pedir su mano a Hiasi y listo, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, Hinata será una Uchiha pronto"_

- Tsunade-sama, Hyuga Hinata la busca. – Anunciaba una joven de cabello negro y corto.

- Hazla pasar Shizune. – Respondió una pensativa Tsunade, para poco después ver a una afligida ojiperla entrar a su oficina.

- Hola Tsunade-sama, disculpe que la moleste demo otosan desea verla en la mansión.

- Iré pero antes, dime Hinata ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por el bien de Konoha?, ¿Estarías dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudar a proteger la aldea? – Pregunto con suspicacia la rubia.

- Hai Tsunade-sama haría cualquier cosa por mi aldea, demo ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? – Respondió con seguridad e intriga la chica.

- Muy bien, entonces te asignare una misión rango S en solitario, te explicare todo y después nos iremos. – Informó la Hokage mientras pensaba.

"_Perdóname por esto Hinata pero es la única opción para salvar la aldea, aunque eso cueste tu felicidad y quizás tu vida, desgraciadamente menos por más es debe ser ¿No? Entre menos sacrificios haya mejor, después de todo la peor guerra de todos los tiempos está por comenzar y no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda" _

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba serio, había recobrado un poco de su frialdad acostumbrada pero su semblante aun mostraba un poco de preocupación e ira, cosa que fue notada por el último Uchiha, cuando este se disponía a hablar alguien tomo la palabra antes.

- Antes que nada Hyuga-sama yo quisiera darle mis condolencias por la hija tan zorra que tiene, de verdad que lo siento se merece un castigo ejemplar mire que avergonzarlo a usted y al clan de esa forma tan.. – La única chica presente calló por el fuerte golpe que recibió del imponente hombre frente a ellos.

- ¡Cuida tu lengua Haruno si deseas conservarla!, estas insultado a la heredera del clan frente a mí y en mis territorios por lo cual podría matarte aquí mismo si lo deseara. – Lo dijo de forma tan amenazante que la chica entro en pánico se encontraba temblando, mientras el Uzumaki aun estaba recuperándose de los golpes recibidos.

Finalmente el moreno se decidió a hablar. – Hiashi-sama quiero que Hinata se convierta en una Uchiha, así que le pido su mano para casarme con ella, aunque diga lo que usted diga ella ya ha dicho que me pertenece por lo tanto su opinión no me interesa, Hmp, solo se lo digo por formalidad. – Menciono arrogante como siempre el ojinegro despertando la ira en las tres personas de la habitación.

- ¡Maldito Teme como demonios se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez, entiéndelo Hina-chan es mía y lo será siempre, ella me ama a mi jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú! – Gritó un furibundo ojiazul pues ya no aguantaba la arrogancia del bastardo Uchiha como le decía en su mente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, no puedes estar hablando enserio!, ¡No, no, no y no, tú no puedes!, ¡ENTIÉNDELO YO TE AMO, ESPERE POR TI TODO ESTE TIEMPO, NO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAGAS ESTO! – Gritó en un mar de llanto la ojijade, pues era imposible que el prefiriera a una tonta que a ella que era inteligente, guapa, amorosa, y mil veces más mujer que esa niñita idiota.

- ¡SAKURA ENTIENDELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ NO ME IMPORTAS, NO ME GUSTAS, ERES MUY POCA COSA PARA UN UCHIHA, ERES UNA COMPLETA MOLESTIA, INUTIL, LLORONA, ESTUPIDA, CREIDA Y HINATA ES LA UNICA MUJER DIGNA DEL APELLIDO UCHIHA, ASI QUE SI LA VUELVES A INSULTAR TE MATARE PERSONALMENTE! – Grito un colérico muchacho pues ya lo tenía arto con sus tonterías.

El Hyuga hastiado de tantos gritos decidió intervenir. - ¡BASTA YA!, primero que nada Haruno y Uzumaki desde este momento tienen prohibido estar siquiera cerca de los alrededores de mi territorio, si se acercan serán ejecutados, esperaremos a que llegue la Hokage para imponerles el castigo correspondiente a sus acciones.

De repente entrecerró sus blancos orbes y dijo. – Y tu Uchiha que te hace pesar que dejaré que mi heredera se case con un traidor.

- Hmp, como dije antes Hinata será una Uchiha le pese a quien le pese así tenga que matarlo. – Cerró sus ojos por un instante para luego abrirlos con un tono rojo sangre, su línea sucesoria estaba activada en una clara declaración de guerra.

- Bien Traidor. – Mencionó con una serena amenaza activando su línea sanguínea también. – Si me vences te entrego a mi hija, pero si yo venzo te iras de la aldea al amanecer.

- Acepto. – Dijo firme el moreno mientras ambos se ponían en su clásica posición de combate, la pelea entre los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha estaba por comenzar.

Hola chicas! Lamento la demora de verdad pero realmente estuve súper ocupada, como compensación el domingo pongo nuevo capítulo, aquí agradezco a quienes me faltan.

**maribel teka:** Hola ¡linda! Espero estés súper bien me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado lo que va de la historia, revisare el detalle que me dijiste, actualizare de nuevo este domingo, si gustas puedo ayudarte a hacer tu cuenta, solamente déjame tu mail con espacios, espero disfrutes este capi, en el próximo hay lemmon.

**hina4ever:** ¡Hola guapa! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia aquí está la continuación, mil gracias por tu comentario, espero disfrutes este capi también

**princesshina:** Hola linda, me allegro que te haya gustado la historia, lamento la demora aquí esta la conti, espero no decepcionarte.

**Ani:** Hola Hermosa, wow jajaja me hiciste reír muchísimo con tu comentario, me alegro que te este gustando la historia pero el que gritó no fue Neji aunque también tendrá su participación especial Xd.


End file.
